The present invention relates to starting apparatus for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved engine starting apparatus of the type in which a starter motor having an output shaft disposed in parallel relation to the engine crankshaft has a pinion gear operatively connecting, through an intermediate gear shaft, a ring gear on the crankshaft.
Such a starting device is already known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-73580 (No. 75580/1984). In this prior art starting device, since the first and second gears of the intermediate gear shaft are arranged close to each other, the starter motor must be spaced a significant distance from the crankshaft so that the starter motor will not interfere with the driven member connected to one end portion of the crankshaft. This operates against reducing the space requirements of the engine.
In light of such circumstance, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engine starting device which permits arrangement of a starter motor close to the crankshaft without interferring with a driven member of the crankshaft whereby compaction of the engine can be better achieved.